I'll Love YOu Forever More
by Icy Rhia
Summary: Okay, I did get the story from another fan-fiction author, and I'll give them full credit for it, but please don't flame me anymore. I am really truly sorry.


I'll Love You Forever More  
By: Robyn Alyssa McHenry  
  
A/N: Okay, I admit that I did get the idea from another fan fiction author, Ron in fact, but I didn't mean to plagiarize them. I give Ron credit for the idea, and the content of this story that were from their story.   
  
A young man, of about twenty, walked through St. Mark's Cemetery in the countryside of England. The wind blew through the oak trees, making the leaves rustle. The sky was a dark, gloomy, gray color, the kind of sky right before it rains. He looked around the cemetery. The scenery would have been lovely if such a sad look about it. You could see for miles around. There were rolling hills, many tress, beautiful green grass, and far off in the distance, you could see a castle off in the distance. He began to read every headstone that he passed more out of respect than anything else. He saw the headstone he was looking for. It was covered in the most exotic flowers around. Many, he noticed, were from the wizard world, and this was a muggle cemetery.  
"They are here because she would have liked them," he reminded himself, and flinched. Just to think about her was too painful. He looked down at the headstone. The inscription read:  
  
Hermione Lila Granger  
A dear friend and a loved daughter  
"In our hearts, we will always feel you.  
No matter where you are.  
We'll always love you.  
You will always be in our hearts"  
- Anonymous  
  
He sat down on his knees. He had a bouquet of flowers, which he laid on top of the headstone among the others. He began to think about the day that she died. Suddenly, he just couldn't control himself. He became hysterical.  
  
"Oh, Herm!" he sobbed," Why did it have to be you? It should have been me, and we both know it. Voldemort had planned to kill me, but you just couldn't let that happen, could you? You had a great life ahead of you. You could have been anything you wanted. You were the perfect one, the bookworm, the top student of our year, and you had every opportunity under the sun, but in one night you threw it all away. He aimed at me, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I planned to die there that night. I took one last look at Ron, and a long last look at you, then I closed my eyes, so I wouldn't see it coming. I heard him shout the spell. I thought, 'If this is dying, it's not that bad.' Then I opened my eyes, just to see you lying there on the floor, stiff. I rushed to your side, turned you over, saw the mark, and realized what you had done. I felt extreme hatred toward him. I finished him off that night, mostly out of hatred, but mostly out of love, love for you."  
He stopped to calm himself. By now he was in hysterics. He was sobbing severely. His eyes hurt from crying, but he didn't care. He had held all of his sorrow in for three years, and now this was what he considered to be three years worth of tears  
"You saved my life, as well as everyone's, but what I don't under stand is why you did it? Did you do because I was Harry Potter, the savior of the world, or did you do it out of love?"  
And with that, Harry looked up at the sky. He felt raindrops slowly hit his face, but he didn't care. A nice rain shower might make him feel better. Even though it was beginning to rain harder, he sat there and kept on talking.  
  
"Ginny had her baby last week, that's why I didn't visit. Ginny's beautiful, like you were. I just can't seem to forget you, your soft bushy brown hair, your beautiful smile, your cinnamon eyes, your laugh, now that laugh is silenced forever, and your kiss.   
"Ah, I'll never forget our first real kiss. We were having dinner together, a very formal dinner. The candles were lit, illuminated the room with a golden glow. There was a red rose in the vase on the table. I'll never forget the way you smiled at me that night or the look on your face before we kissed. I still remember the way I felt when you kissed me. It was like heaven on earth. It may have only lasted a mere 5 seconds, but to me, it seemed like an eternity. Then I felt like nothing could ever keep us apart, that no force in nature was strong enough, but I was wrong. I never thought about death. When you are as happy as I was then, you never think about the horrible things like that."  
Harry had gone off in a paradise for a moment, but when he talked about death, his paradise faded away.  
"As I comforted Ginny at the hospital, I began to wish that she was you. It's not that I don't love Ginny. I do, very much. It's just that...you. You, with the ravishing soft brown hair, and the warm chestnut eyes, which captured my heart, and held it for over five years. I have devotion to you, you know. That's why I have visited you so much. I love you, Hermione, and I always will! There's a certain special place in a guy's heart for his first true love, and Hermione, you are that first true love. I would have held up the entire weight of the world upon my shoulders, if it had spared you any pain. I would have climbed the tallest mountain, or swam the widest ocean for you. I just never felt that same way about Ginny. I will never feel the same way about anyone. "  
"When Ginny touches me, I wish it were you. When Ginny kisses me, I wish it were you. I just wish I still had you here with me. I would have gladly taken your place to allow you to go on living your life, because perhaps you could live with out me, but I can't live without you. I would rather die this very day than go on living without you, but I can't die today. I respect that you sacrificed your very life for me, and I were to die today, your sacrifice would have been wasted."  
  
Tears were flowing steadily down his cheeks. He was barely able to speak, but he choked out his next words, determined to finish.  
  
"'You must move on,' they say. 'The sadness will pass,' they say. They are wrong. When you love someone as much as I love you, the sadness will never pass. I had hopes and dreams for us, you had them, and we had them. They all died the night you did, the night people celebrated, toasted, and sang, the night The Dark Lord was finally vanquished. Parties went on into the night, everyone was celebrating, everyone but me. How could I celebrate? You, my one true love, had died that very evening.   
"I shall try to move on. It will be hard, but I will try. I will remain world champion seeker, on four hundred twenty two different trading cards. I will be a great father to my daughter, my child, my brown haired beauty. She is named after you. She has the name that you should have had."  
  
He stood up, and lay the card down on the soil.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry and Ginny Potter  
Are happy to announce the arrival  
Of their daughter.  
  
Hermione Anne Potter  
April 5, 2000  
7 pounds, 11 ounces  
21 inches  
  
"Good bye Herm," Harry concluded. He stood up, looked down at the grave one last time and said, " I'll never forget my devotion to you, or my love for you." He walked slowly back to his car. He opened the door, stepped in, and slammed the door shut behind him. He buckled his seat belt, and started the car.  
"I'll love you forever more." Harry whispered as he drove away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
